


Let's Ruffle Some Feathers and Discover Our Hearts

by trainingforstarfleet (dragonqueenling)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonqueenling/pseuds/trainingforstarfleet
Summary: Captain Christopher Pike's mission is clear- to find and investigate the mysterious red signals- with the help of the Discovery crew. He quickly discovers that the Disco crew needs his help to find something even more important- their hope and their hearts.





	Let's Ruffle Some Feathers and Discover Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set right at the beginning of Captain Pike and the Discovery's time together. Inspired by the fantastic acting in Season 2- and the fact that I miss our Disco family! Always open to suggestions and feedback!

_“No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear” C.S. Lewis_

 

The Discovery crew had been through a lot. Many of the crew had been aboard the Shenzhou when the war started and lived with the trauma of having witnessed the start of an intense galaxy-spanning war that started with the loss of their beloved Captain Georgiou. 

They’d limped back from an alternate universe to find out they’d arrived 5 months too late. They carried the weight of saving the universe on their shoulders and they had been too late. The crew spent weeks looking up old friends and family members, desperate to see who had survived the war. They grieved in private- for the loss of their friends, their family, for their dreams of the Federation.  

 

* * *

 They didn’t have the best track record when it came to captains.  

Captain Georgiou? Murdered by Klingons 

Captain Lorca? Turns out he was actually from an evil alternative universe. Everyone was kind of glad when he got murdered.  

Captain Saru. The crew was struggling to deal with what Discovery had been through and what they had missed in their universe. Saru felt lost, unsure of how to lead his broken and battered crew through the uncertain future. He didn’t even get the time to learn how to be a captain for his crew. Mere weeks after Discovery’s re-arrival in universe they’d been assigned a new Vulcan captain.  

Vulcan Captain didn’t even have a chance to step foot on the ship before they were replaced. A surprise rendezvous with the storied Enterprise came with orders- Captain Christopher Pike would be taking over command of the Discovery.  

 

* * *

 Pike had read all available files on the Discovery the moment he’d been given his temporary assignment. He knew the guilt his crew felt about missing the war but he couldn’t imagine what the crew of Discovery was going through. The loss of a captain, witnessing the start of a war. The files hinted that they had been responsible for saving the universe and ending the war but it was unclear how that had happened. 

They had a clear mission- investigate the Red Angel signals- but he also hoped that maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to help them. Help them find the hope that Starfleet gave him, the hope that Starfleet gave all of them when they were children dreaming of the stars, teens studying for entrance exams, adults celebrating Academy graduations and ship assignments. 

 

* * *

“Let’s go around and introduce ourselves- no ranks necessary” Pike nodded with a smile at the exhausted Bridge crew. He silently noted their tense faces and the dark bags under everyone's eyes. There had obviously been quite a few omissions on the official reports he’d read.  

 


End file.
